textspacedfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
Overview The aim of TextSpaced is to create strong factions to help stabilise the universe bringing order to chaos, although this is not enforced. Whether you prefer to fight, gather commodities or complete missions the method you play is up to you. When you first start TextSpaced you will be given a Shuttle and a handful of credits to your name, it’s also important to note the character you have been given, in particular the race. Androids are great with anything technical or anything requiring accuracy, so expect improved repair times and higher battle accuracy - unfortunately they are poor at deceit, bluffing and bartering. Clones start of with lower statistics, so are worse than other classes at the beginning of the game, however they have the unique ability of not suffering any reduction to these statistics other than the fighting skill if their ship is destroyed in battle. Finally humans are in between, they have the opposite abilities of Androids but suffer reduction to statistics upon death. Playing into the strengths of your character is an important part of TextSpaced, you may also find that if your character is revealed to not enjoy fighting that their happiness decreases as they do - but character statistics are something that are discussed later. The core mechanic of the game is travelling to sectors, you do this by setting a location and creating an aperture into Null Space. Providing you have enough charge in your light drive and your chosen destination is within the maximum range of your ship you will arrive in less than one minute. To travel to other sectors you can access the FTL menu within Helm. Destinations are broken down in categories, but you should start off with only travelling to nearby sectors as your starting Shuttle only has a maximum range of 20 light years. The charge is replenished over time, with the Shuttle gaining a light year each minute. Setting Out The first goal you should set regardless of your race is to obtain a new ship, the Shuttle you start with is poor and will not stand up very well to anything other than another Shuttle. There are various ways you can obtain enough credits to buy a new ship, the easiest way is to mine a sector for commodities and then sell these commodities at a Merchant Station or Base. To mine for commodities, you use the Engineering menu in any sector except empty space. Mining is a time-based activity, and you will be notified each time commodities are added to your hold. Once you're full mining will stop and you can use the FTL menu within Helm to head to a Merchant Station or Base to sell the commodities - you will find these types of structures within 'structures' then 'trading'. Once you have arrived you can dock with the station or base using the Dock option within the Helm menu also. If mining is not your thing you can check what missions are available under the Missions menu, however its best to stick to missions that don’t involve fighting when starting out. Once you have enough money to purchase a ship (15,000 credits for a Scout, the next ship up from a Shuttle) you need to find a Shipwright, docking with a Shipwright will show you the ships available for purchase. Shipwrights will also keep your old ship in storage, so you don’t have to worry about losing anything when upgrading - you just need to visit any Shipwright to switch ship. The Factions TextSpaced contains three main NPC factions, these being The Descendants, Transitional Government and Civilian Guild. The Descendants believe they are descended from Old Earth and attempt to continue the values of borders, states and the right to bare-arms and claim what you want to in the frontier. The Transitional Government believe that a unified galaxy is the only way mankind can proposer, hailing from Amici they attempt to enforce their laws and values in space they claim - which is in constant dispute with The Descendants. Finally, the Civilian Guild remains neutral and tries to shy away from conflict and politics whenever possible. When you begin the game the space which is known will already be discovered for you, this known space is detailed in the chart below. The point in which The Descendant sectors and the TransGov sectors meet is always a hot-spot for battles, so worth steering clear from in the beginning. For quick reference, The Descendants tend to name their ships and sectors after planets from the Sol system or use references from Old Earth, such as ocean names, animal names or famous landmarks. The Transitional Government tend to be more pragmatic and name things using code names or greek letters. (Please note that this chart does not include regions of empty space.) Karma is tracked against each NPC faction, and doing missions aligned to a specific faction, dealing with weapons deemed illegal by TransGov or attacking ships or structures will change this. Its worth noting that the higher your karma with TransGov the less inclined the Descendants will be to help you and vice-versa. There is no right or wrong faction to align with, but whichever way you go you will be gaining favour with one faction and losing it with another. In terms of statistics for your character, these can be improved by continuing to perform the skill you wish to increase - for example, if you want your mining skill to increase simply continue to mine, alternatively you can learn skills from books. You can purchase books from merchants which your character may decide to read, these books range in rarity and price. To review your top skills you can use the 'my stats' option with the settings menu. How you go on from here is your own choice, and whether you follow this guide or carve your own path we hope you enjoy the journey (but we would advise getting a hideout as they are the only truly safe place in the TextSpaced universe). Category:Information Category:Guides